


Are They Selfish?

by REYDELCASTILL0



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Trans Character, DadSchlatt, Dream Smp, Fundy is the canon trans character not tubbo, Gen, Manberg, Manberg Family Dynamics AU, Schlatt is a dad and fundy tubbo and quackity are his sons, They/Them Pronouns for Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Trans Character, Trans Fundy, Trans Male Character, Trans Tubbo, Tubbo isnt actually pregnant, if i need to add tags let me know, its like sbi but queer and villainous, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REYDELCASTILL0/pseuds/REYDELCASTILL0
Summary: Tubbo likes their friends a lot, don't get them wrong. But seeing Tommy with his family reminds Tubbo how much they yearn for their own family. They hope it's okay to have found one in Manberg.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 525





	Are They Selfish?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on Oct.10th.2020, but I couldn't post it here yet.  
> Anyways, this is a Manberg Family Dynamics AU I thought of one day because C'MON. You can't see how Schlatt treated Tubbo when they went to their "gynecologist". It was a very family-like worry to make sure Tubbo was handling their "pregnancy" right.

Tommy has always had it all. Friends, family... And oftentimes, the spotlight. Tubbo wasn't jealous of it, because they always had second-hand whatever Tommy had, but it was tiring experience everything like that. They wanted Wilbur's attention, too, or to be acknowledged as more than an errand boy. And they also didn't want to suffer alongside Tommy. They know that sounds rude, but sometimes Tubbo has to pay for things Tommy does and he doesn't.

They like hanging out with Tommy, being their best friend and all. It's just exhausting to be forced into a supporting character role. They probably don't want the main character role anyways, but they want more than they have. They're not jealous of Tommy, who seems favored by Wilbur. They're not jealous, and they don't think they ever could be. They love Tommy too much to... Well, Tubbo just knows they wouldn't abandon Tommy, not on purpose, and not out of jealousy. They can only imagine under one specific condition, but Tubbo knows Tommy loves them just as much as Tubbo loves him, so it would never happen.

Tubbo, who had initially thought Tommy and Wilbur's drug scandal was not good, but quickly changed over because of Tommy, knew they would never leave Tommy. They weren't even mad when Tommy left them, he was exiled. Even if all Tubbo wanted to do was follow him, but couldn't, Tubbo wouldn't be mad at Tommy. If anyone, they should be mad at Schlatt. Schlatt separated the boys, immediately doing so by blinding Tubbo with fear and a promise of power.

"Tommy?" Tubbo had called out, forgetting to turn on their walkie-talkie as they realized that he was truly gone, standing in shock as they watch their friends run away from an onslaught of arrows. They remain in L'Manberg, primarily out of shock, but mostly hoping for a sign that perhaps Schlatt is joking. That maybe after talking about the fountain and lower taxes... That maybe Schlatt would say that he was joking. Tubbo quickly learns the new president— the emperor— wasn't.

"Tubbo? Where's Tubbo? Where's Tubbo" They hear Schlatt say, the mic amplifying his voice with an echo. It can be heard all across L'Manberg, the walls failing to dampen the sound.

"I'm right here," is all they can bring themselves to say. They stand at the top of the walls, watching Schlatt speak to the podium. Schlatt grins, the action being just shy of a smirk, when he spots them.

"Tubbo, get— get up here, get up here on my podium," Schlatt says, but Tubbo immediately stutters, "C'mon Tubbo, you're the secretary of state." He spoke matter-of-factly, catching Tubbo off guard. It filled them with a sense of hope and joy. They can keep their job? Surely not...

"Wait, what?— ok?" They hear Quackity chime in with 'Effective immediately, Tubbo.' "Wait I'm secretary— am I?" The promise of it is extremely intriguing. For a moment, it makes Tubbo forget about Tommy. They begin heading back to where the podium is, exiting the walls of L'Manberg.

"Yeah, I think that's, think that's— I think he's always been that? I dunno," Schlatt says. He doesn't seem to really bother much about the facts, he still seems keen on keeping Tubbo around. That makes Tubbo a slight bit happy, too. Schlatt doesn't care what Tubbo's status of power was, all that matters to him was Tubbo. Tubbo!

"Yeah, yeah that's... I didn't know I got to keep my—"

"Well I'm not gonna fire you! I mean you're Tubbo! What am I, gonna fire Tubbo?" He speaks of Tubbo as though they are extremely valuable to him. As if their worth to the nation is obvious. It's not, at least, Wilbur has never made it seem that way. This seems like a step-up, but Schlatt is conveniently making them lose sight of what's important here.

"Uh, okay?" Tubbo agrees, confused on to why Schlatt even wants to keep them. Everyone treats them like an errand boy. Besides, they're Tommy's best friend, shouldn't they be exiled as well. What good is Tubbo to Schlatt if Tommy isn't there, too? Everyone always wants Tommy around.

Schlatt's tone had remained slightly jovial, but then all of a sudden his tone becomes frighteningly serious. "Tubbo, get up here. Now." It makes Tubbo a slight bit scared, worried about what happens if they don't comply with the 'emperor'.

"I've- I've— I'm actually currently—," Tubbo decides for a moment what they want to do. Standing at the start of the path leading to the podium, they weigh their options. They could go find Tommy... Or they could stand beside Schlatt as a secretary of state. They make their choice, but they don't truly consider it. "Ok, I'm on my way," they repeat so that Schlatt does not assume otherwise. Their words have a hint of fear, no doubt because Schlatt is single-handedly the most intimidating man on the server. Far more than Dream could ever hope to be.

"Get up here now," Schlatt commands. It's frightening, so Tubbo hastens even more. They walk up the steps and rush to Schlatt. The fear driving them more than the desire for the position. They continue repeating, "I'm on my way."

Schlatt continues to goad Tubbo onto the podium, his tone returning to a more friendly and inviting one when he spots them. "Take my spot on the podium!" He cheers. He begins to praise Tubbo as though they were the very reason the nation is worth anything. It makes them feel more wanted than they have in a while. Being called the goat-man's right-hand man even further solidifies the thought, overpowering their need to find Tommy and join him. Tubbo is caught off guard by the positive attention, of Schlatt's claims and appraisal.

They only snap out of it when Schlatt says, softly yet with an underlying tone of menace, "I need you to find Tommy, and I need you to show him the door. Rumor has it, he's around here..." Tubbo complies, defeated beyond belief. At least they can still go and find Tommy. Unfortunately, not under the ideal conditions. They turn on the walkie-talkie and ignore Tommy as he tries to convince Tubbo not to go through with this. They don't want to, but they chose Schlatt over their friends— their leader and their best friend. Tubbo chose Schlatt... They hope they won't regret it; they know they will.

(Thankfully, they eventually manage to convince Wilbur and Tommy of their support— their allyship. If only they would have been allowed to join Pogtopia.)

Perhaps, Tubbo shouldn't have chosen to side with Schlatt. Then, maybe, they would've been with Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno... The brothers. Tubbo would have loved to have been apart of that. But Schlatt treats Tubbo as though they're valuable and Tubbo wonders if that's how they would've been treated at Pogtopia. Schlatt even takes time to talk to Tubbo. To ask them about their day, their progress with assignments, and even tries to hang out with them.

It makes Tubbo feel wanted— more wanted than anyone has made them feel in the longest time.

And everyone is so supportive of Tubbo, even when Tubbo says they're pregnant. They're not, but Schlatt is so respectful about Tubbo's privacy that Tubbo actually enjoys it. Schlatt doesn't ask who the dad is, or how long they've been pregnant, or what they'll name the baby (that doesn't exist). Instead, Schlatt makes a slight effort to even give Tubbo less labor-intensive work. After all, it's bad for the baby. At least, that's what Quackity had told Schlatt. No doubt to ease up the work on the child.

Quackity and Fundy fully support Tubbo, not batting an eye at the pregnancy. Fundy seemed skeptical at first, but they brush it off eventually. Tubbo wonders why, but forgets to ponder it any longer when Fundy asks if there is anything Tubbo needs. Fundy is so kind to Tubbo. Has been since Tubbo officially became a member of the L'Manberg SMP.

Fundy seems to have bought the pregnancy story, even going so far as to tell Tubbo that he'll support them. Tubbo is glad, regardless of the validity of their own child. Tubbo remembers that once, they and Fundy had say down inside of L'Manberg's walls and talked. It was the night that Wilbur had said that Fundy was born a girl. Curiously, Tubbo asked what that meant, only to find out that they themselves were in a similar position. They became much closer than ever, bonding over being trans and how they wish Wilbur would give them a fraction of the attention they give Tommy.

Now, Fundy and Tubbo have room to bond over more things.

"Schlatt's really nice," Tubbo says randomly while they're hanging out. He is, Tubbo wouldn't argue otherwise. Schlatt is very considerate of his citizens. He takes time to check in on all of them. Tubbo attributes most of that to the need to hold control and to make sure no one is forming an inside rebellion. Tubbo wants to attribute it to that, but Tubbo feels like the man genuinely cares.

"Yeah," Fundy responds, "He calls me son."

"I've noticed. He's called me son once, too," Tubbo says. They ponder over it. Schlatt is a nice man. He acts like a dad and makes sure everyone is in good health. He lets everyone have their fun. He's very different from Wilbur, even though the former president wanted his citizens to be in good health. Schlatt treats everyone respectfully and equally. It doesn't matter that Fundy is a Soot. He conveniently ignored that fact, accepting that Its Fundy Soot is simply Fundy. He doesn't even care that Fundy and Tubbo are trans. He just treats them like any other citizen.

"He treats me like I'm normal," Fundy says with a sigh. Wilbur never did. Wilbur always baby-talked him and called him Champion. It was patronizing. Schlatt gives them all a default level of respect that Wilbur never really gave. It's a very welcome change.

"You are normal," Tubbo says.

" _We_ are normal," Fundy corrects. After a bit, they direct the conversation to Tubbo's baby. Fundy is as respectful about Tubbo's privacy as Schlatt, but he seems excited no less. Tubbo is glad to have someone like Fundy in their life. He's like a brother. They've always wanted a brother.

Tubbo feels like he was lucky to get another brother, too. Quackity is the most concerned about Tubbo, seemingly trying to prevent Tubbo from doing mentally scarring things. He tried his best to stop Tubbo from tearing down the walls, yelling as he watches them do so with tears. Quackity also gets very concerned and stressed whenever Schlatt scolds Tubbo. Yeah, at times Quackity is more in tune with Schlatt, trying to keep the child in check and making sure he isn't part of any rebellion. Yeah, Quackity is most of the reason Schlatt is in power in the first place, but Quackity's loyalty wavers. If they could've done so, they would have tried to get Quackity to support Pogtopia.

Quackity is loyal, even if it seems like at times they reevaluate their stance, and won't turn against Schlatt. Tubbo tried to gauge Quackity's allegiance and came up with nothing. Quackity is pro-Manberg through and through. But at least the loyalty he pours into the nation is poured into Tubbo as well.

He always checks in with Tubbo when Schlatt is being a bit mean. He tells Tubbo that he'll always be there for them and if they ever need someone to help or step in, to let him know. Quackity is adamant that Tubbo knows he can be trusted. After all, Tubbo is a Manbergian. Tubbo matters to Quackity, and Tubbo likes to think that they still will even if things go south.

Tubbo likes that. He always worried Wilbur would ignore them like he does with Fundy. But neither Schlatt nor Quackity, and not even Fundy, ignore Tubbo. Everyone is so considerate of Tubbo's feelings.

Tubbo is glad that people care about them.

Their feelings about Schlatt, Fundy, and Quackity become fully realized during one meeting with Tommy. Tubbo ends up in possession of all the discs. The discs that started a mess. A mess that has eventually become Manberg. They were with Tommy, who seemed worried and anxious. Wilbur has gone crazy, but Tommy doesn't say much about it. Instead, he proposes to run away. Tubbo is almost on board with the idea.

They have all they've ever wanted. They're part of a war because of the discs. They could run away, take the discs with them and never look back. Except... Well, Tubbo has made a family in Manberg. Schlatt is so kind to Tubbo. Manipulative, they know, but Tubbo knows how genuine Schlatt is most of the time. Schlatt cares, even if he tries to appear otherwise. Fundy and Tubbo are closer than they ever have been. Bonding over the fake baby (not fake to Fundy's— or anyone's— knowledge) or their enjoyment in the nation. Quackity is there, too, concerned about Tubbo almost every step of the way. Tubbo can't leave that behind. Tubbo doesn't want to. They love everyone too much.

But Tubbo can't tell Tommy that. If Tommy decides to leave, they will. They've made heartbreaking decisions before. But Tommy changes his mind, and they both end up agreeing that for Wilbur, they'll keep fighting. Tubbo knows that, deep down, they're going to stay because the people in Manberg matter to Tubbo, even if they're the enemy.

Are they selfish? Are they selfish for wanting the family they've never had? Even at the cost of what's 'right'?—

Once about to part ways with Tommy, Schlatt, Fundy, and Quackity arrive at the embassy. Tubbo and Tommy become panicked, and Tommy leaves the excuse to Tubbo. It's not hard to think of one, it's very easy to reuse one after all. The same one they've been having to use this whole time.

Schlatt quickly asks Tubbo about this. It does look suspicious. Tubbo is from Manberg; Tommy was exiled and is now a vital part of Pogtopia...

Tubbo rushes to Schlatt's side and tugs on the goat-man's arm. Schlatt understands that Tubbo wants him to lean down a slight bit. "You know how I said I was pregnant?"

"Yeah?" Schlatt answers, wondering why Tubbo would need to meet up Tommy. He tenses, and Tubbo thinks it's a sign of him being a slight bit angry. Tommy looks a bit worried, shocked, and slightly scared (from what Tubbo can see) Tubbo, before continuing, realizes that maybe they think Tommy will be claimed as the dad.

"He's my pediatrician," Tubbo states. There's no hesitation. Both Schlatt and Tommy relax.

Schlatt seems confused until he realizes what Tubbo means to say. "A gynecologist," he corrects Tubbo. Tubbo instantly agrees. Schlatt doesn't seem content, though, especially when Tommy starts pointing his gun at Schlatt for breaking apart the embassy.

Schlatt seems like he's about to sick everyone on Tommy, but Tubbo just furthers that Tommy is a perfectly fine gynecologist. "I like them rude," "I crave bad behavior," and what-not.

Everyone seems sold on the cover story, but a bit disappointed.

"Maybe you should let us know you're going to handle your pregnancy," Schlatt says, and everyone agrees. Tubbo feels happy when he realizes Tommy is not the issue here, but rather Tommy's qualifications. They don't want Tubbo to suffer from any sort of malpractice. They care about Tubbo's health and will set aside differences for Tubbo.

When Tommy leaves, shooting Quackity before doing so, everyone tells Tubbo that they want to help. They even suggest asking if Bad knows how to be a gynecologist. They trust their ally more, after all. They trust Bad with Tubbo, who matters to them. They all tell Tubbo that they matter and that they want them to be able to say they need to visit a doctor. They want Tubbo to trust all of them.

Tubbo feels bad that their whole pregnancy story is a lie. They feel so loved and supported by everyone it almost makes them cry. Tubbo hopes no one will be made when they have to come clean about the pregnancy.

When everyone is at Manberg, Schlatt takes Tubbo to the White House and talks with them.

"Tubbo," Schlatt starts. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Schlatt."

"Then can you please talk to me about your health? I know I don't know anything about babies, but you're going to have one! I want... I want to be there for you, ok?" Schlatt tells them.

"I— Thank you," Tubbo earnestly tells him, "Thanks, dad." It slips out of Tubbo too quickly for them to pull it back. They knew they had been thinking about the man as a sort of dad, but they didn't expect their thoughts to ever be vocalized, much less on accident.

"Dad?" Schlatt whispers. He seems baffled, eyes wide and ears pointed directly at Tubbo. Tubbo can see a bit of a smile form on his muzzle as he becomes a bit relaxed. "Dad... I like the sound of that," he mutters softly. He stands up and walks to Tubbo.

Tubbo stands up and when they realize that he is offering a hug. Tubbo instantly accepts. They wrap their arms around the man and hug tightly. _This is nice_ , they think, _very nice_.

"I'm here for you Tubbo. You're my right-hand man... My son." That alone means the world to him. Schlatt is his dad now, and Tubbo almost cries out of joy. This is all he's ever wanted. A dad... brothers... A proper family who values them.

Tommy has always had it all. Tubbo knows now that they were jealous. Jealous of it all. Tommy has brothers who would kill for him, a dad who cherishes him. Tommy has it all, even during exile. Tubbo wanted a piece of that, but alongside him? They would never have even been close to having that. Tubbo thinks they finally have it all, too. Tommy and their family. The discs...

Tubbo has it all now. They decide they'll enjoy it while it last. They'll help plan the festival and they'll enjoy it! With their family. They've finally found their family. Tubbo would fight for their family. Tubbo thinks that they'll choose their family... They just hope Tommy can understand, because Tubbo doesn't really want to make that decision, but they will if they have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated, too  
> Hopefully you enjoyed <3
> 
> BTW with the festival having happened... I might do something for the same AU but like... Schlatt centric or something.


End file.
